Neo Dramatic Fantasy
Twenty-one Veterans face off against twenty-one newbies in the ultimate competition! Who will come out on top!? Who will choke at the finish line!? And who will survive? The Competitors The Returning Veterans 1. Addict, the Rational Supporter 2. Ben, the Insane Loyalist 3. Brandon, the Forlorn '' ''4. Britty, the Supportive She-Devil 5. Cod, the Humble Artist 6. Dakota, the Controlling Team-Player 7. Dra, the No-Nonsense Realist 8. Herman, the Selfless Friend 9. Jake, the Antagonistic Wannabe 10. Kate, the Aspiring Actress 11. Max, the Laidback Musician 12. Mrodd, the Huggable Sociable Veteran 13. Nalyd, the Overrated Antagonist with a Heart of Gold 14. Nick, the Friendly Sports Enthusiast 15. Plat, the Mature Strategist 16. Reddy, the Serious Sociable Strategist 17. Rhonda, the Hyperactive Writer 18. Robert, the Conflicted Romantic 19. Sam, the Truly Caring Troll 20. Shawn, the Relaxed Antagonist 21. Webly, your Friendly, Neighborhood Klutzy Strategist The Fresh Starters 1. Austin, the Overdramatic Introvert 2. Chimmy, the Relaxed Mature Girl 3. Flame, the Aspiring Singer 4. Fluffy, the Overreacting Girl 5. Gerard, the Brotherly Companion 6. Jacob, the Nerd with Over 9000 Interests 7. Jax, the Internet Addict 8. Jay, the Motherly Adult 9. Josie, the Self-Proclaimed Epic Random Girl 10. Lee, the British Gamer 11. Little Skittles, the Sassy Thumbed Kitten 12. Lulu, the Friendly Observer 13. MTDM, the Smile Enthusiast 14. Oatmeal, the Bowl of Breakfast 15. Snoos, the Clumsy Companion 16. Teddy, the Sadistic yet Ditzy Cheerleader 17. Toad, the Wimpy Pervert 18. Wes, the Offensive Irishman 19. Zoey, the Sweet Random Girl 20. Zo, the Traumatized Lover 21. Zumer, the Kind Canadian Chapter One-Enter, the Contestants A familiar face smirked as two large double-decker buses were parked behind him. The buses looked aged and unusable, and the doors looked inoperable. Chris stood in front of the two buses. The buses were in a parking lot just outside the Total Drama Action studio. "Welcome, to Total Drama Fantasy! Thanks to some mysterious benefactors, I've got my hands on some grade A drama starting technology, folks! This little device on my wrist-" He motions to a small device on his wrist covered in flashing lights, making weird beeping noises "with which to spice this season up! We are bringing twenty-one experienced competitors, the Returning Veterans! Each has competed once or twice or more before, and thus, they are a bit jaded and more cynical about being here. As they should be!" He motions to the second bus, "Then we have twenty-one newbs! Newbies, noobs, fresh starters! They have no idea the horror that awaits them! Except Toad, but no one mentions Revolution here. Each team will compete individually against each other and vote until only twenty or so remain. Then, they merge into two new teams, and well, things will go from there. Don't want to give away too much too fast. Expect singing, though. Glee style." A cacophany of groans erupt from the Veteran bus, "Alright, fine. Get out here and introduce your damn selves!" The door is forced open by the first person to exit. A slim, tall teenager smirks at the host, "Addict here. Previous winner ready to rock this competition like it's 1985." Addict is oushed forward by the guy behind him, "Ben here! Time to get crazy!" Ben jumps on Addict's back, cracking it awkwardly, "I'm a boss with swagger! Impale your heart with a dagger! I'm a crazy mofo, I'mma get all dem hoes! Here I aim to win, so get ready to lose again! Don't try to drown me, I'll make you regret your decision. I know how to cut your heart out with just two incisions!" Chris hits Ben with a water bottle, and sprays him, causing him to flee screaming, "Calm down, Ben. We're not singing yet, and no original songs! Just covers." Ben is shown in the confessional, a log cabin filled with a sauna, a jacuzzi, a full-sized indoor pool, a bar stand with drinks, sodas of every kind (no alcohol allowed, of course). Ben is sipping a Shirley Temple, "I'm not THAT crazy. Haha.....ha......Seriously. I just play the fool. People use me when I act so oddly. They never think to target me. Such idiots. Much fail." The next person to step out was unable to utter a word, his depression crushing any word on his lip before it made it out, "Brandon, buddy. You'll find another girlfrie-" Brandon breaks into tears and cries all the way to his spot in line. Chris grimaces. A girl steps off next, smiling widely, "Hey, Chris, glad to be back! Make sure we're better protected this season, right? I don't wanna die...." Chris laughs awkwardly, "No, of course not. No one is going to die. Not at all." Brit eyes him over, not trusting him for a nanosecond. She reluctantly walks next to Brandon, who had finally stopped crying. Addict notices Brit, "Let's not lose and be forced to work the aftermaths again, yeah?" Brit nods, "Definitely." The fifth person to exit the bus was quiet and short, taller than Ben but still small in comparison to Brandon's athletic figure or Addict's nearly anorexic one. "Cod....Here. Another attempt at a camp. Er, I mean, a competition. Sorry, Whoopsie," Cod slunk back in line, unable to utter another word directly to the camera. "Camera shy. I remember that time in my life. How awful," Chris mused. "Not like me at all, are you, Coddy boy?" Dakota steps out, intimidating Cod with a dark grin, "You need to man up or you aren't fit to work with me, kay, hon? We're a team, and you have to be a team player," Chris snickers under his breath, "Is something funny to you, old man?" Chris grins deviously, "I'll remember that, Dakota...." Dakota rolls his eyes and stands next to Cod, "Why must I be next to him? He'll make me look bad in comparison. Or maybe he sucks so much, I'll explode in awesomeness." Cod gives Dakota a right hook, and they begin assaulting each other. The next person to step out was neither tall nor short, nor athletic nor small, "Dra. Refer to me as Dra. Okay? Got it!?" He looks at his teammates, who all nodded in agreement, "Good. Let's have an average performance, all right?" Dra stands next to Dakota's fight and neither asked nor cared for what occurred next to him. The next person to walk out smiles at everyone, "Hey, guys. Herman here. I hope this season we'll all become good friends! No dying, no murder, no underhanded betrayals. Just having fun and forging friendships. Right?" He notices Dakota and Cod fighting, Dra's refusal to acknowledge his new teammates, and only Brit really smiled back at him, "Er, I hope so..." Herman is knocked to the ground violently. Jake steps out. Wearing wannabe hipster glasses, he smirks at his fellow teammates, "Hey, @$$holes. I'll dispose of you guys nice and clean once we make merge, alright? Don't piss me off, don't get in my way. I'll crush your souls, your hopes, your dreams, and dominate this game. I'll do so so well, I can say all this and get away with it. Got it? Bitch!?" Herman extends a hand of friendship, "Can't we just be friends?" Jake stomps on Herman's hand, causing him to shriek in pain. "Whatever, bro. Sure," Jake laughs sadistically, "I'll friend you." Brit pushes Jake off of Herman, knocking his fat form to the ground, "Screw off, Jake. I won't let you abuse him." Jake gets up and moves to retaliate, but someone kicks his foot out from under him. Behind him, another girl shoves her foot into his groin, waiting, "Well, Jakey? Give up for now, or do I have to torture you a bit, first?" "Kate, you know how to get a man to lie back and let you take control..." Kate shoves her foot deep into his crotch, causing him to grit his teeth in excruciating pain, "Ah, don't be so rough, baby. It's my first time..." Kate punches Jake in the exposed stomach and helps Herman to his feet. She walks Herman into line while Jake gets himself off of the ground. Max, normally a heavily laidback person, slaps Jake upside his right cheek, sending him to the ground. He tries not to cry as his entire face turns red from the devastating blow, "Nice job, Kate. I think you made him cry," Max walks over Jake to Kate, "Bisexual Jewish buddies for life!" The duo high five triumphantly. Jake stumbles to his feet and crawls next to Chris, finally learning his lesson. The next person steps out and continues the tyrade, "Sorry, Jake, but if you want, I can help you pick clothes. You know, to hide the bruises. I mean, what with your taste in abusive hairy men and all, it would fit you, right? Or should I just call you Chubby J?" Mrodd steps out, his acidic tongue lashing at Jake with the truth of a thousand flames. "Screw you, Zach," Jake says, dejectedly. "Oh right. Boy can't get any man. The only wood you can score is from a lumberjack, am I right!?" He does the typical Z-snap and high fives Kate and max as he walks over to the other Veterans. Dakota and Cod have calmed down finally. "I'm not a boy..." Jake says, hurt by Zac's acidic words. "Then act like a man, boy," Nalyd steps out, giving Jake a look of total disapproval, "Keep your hands to yourself and stop crying like a child. Wipe your tears and act like an adult." Nalyd calmly walks past Jake, not saying a word to anyone else. ''I have to play strategically. Offending Jake is a good start, but I need him around to deflect people's attention. What should I do first...? ''Nalyd thought to himself. The next person to step out, a very athletic jock named Nick, pats Jake on the shuoulder hard, hurting him albeit intentionally, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll train you." Jake smiles a bit at this, "Thanks, Nick. You're the only nice guy here." "Nah, he's the only dope dumb enough to pity you," Plat comes out next, still in a wheelchair, "I'm a cripple and I'm worth more than you. Nick, he'll only bring you down." Nick squints at Plat, "Challenge accepted." Reddy steps out next, wearing all red, "New season, new start. Don't bother with Nalyd, he'll only slow you down," Reddy looks up and Nalyd jokingly waves at him, "Just ignore him. Win competition Finish story. Go home. Sleep a lot. Good, solid plan." Rhonda slowly steps out next. Normally hyperactive and heavily cheerful, she was now quiet and introverted, "Why is my team so mean? Can't we all just get along...? I know tghe answer to that already, though...." Rhonda steps forward and transforms, giving her team a huge smile, "Hey, guys! I know we disagree at times, but we can all do our best alright!?" Max, Kate, Brit, and Nalyd nod at her. Plat tries, but he hurts his neck, "Ouch..." Rhonda rushes over and fixes Plat's neck, giving him a message. Brit looks worried and longingly in his direction. Robert falls out of the bus, slamming his face into the ground. Blood trickles down his forehead as he stands up, massaging his temple, "Ow, damnit....I hate my shoelaces coming undone," He stops and bends over to tie his shoes. Jake chuckles, "Lol, you can't even tie your shoes right? Retard..." Unlike the others, Robert merely looks at his feet, hurt, before shaking it off and walking past Jake, no longer speaking. Sam steps off next, "Jake, shut the f*ck up. Chris, what are we doing this season? Jake, shut the royal f*ck up!" Chris laughs, "I won't spoil it yet." Sam begrudgingly joins his team. Next off came a charismatic Asi.....Is it still politically correct to say that? Eh. Next off the bus came Shawn, an excited teenager who disliked math quite a bit and had high expectations for himself. He was popular, he was cool, calm, collected, and chill as ice. Shawn steps out and as his first act as the superior popular guy he is, he turns to Jake, "Oh, hey, Jake. What's up? Your cholesterol?" "Oh, shiiiiiiii-" Everyone starts cobngratulating Shawn on the heavy burn. Shawn continues ribbing Jake, "Or maybe you're just big-boned. The only thing big about you. You're autistic, sadistic, and sometimes masochistic. You treat us all like garbage but you're just a Glad bag, almost exploding with all that muck in your heart. I'd give it a jump start, but I don't have any twinkies. I'm begging you please, cover your knees, wear some long jeans. keep this up, you'll be forever alone, with no one to love you, and no one to bone. Whenever you get a call, you'll scream who was phone!? I'm sorry for the fat jokes and ribbing you about your lack of love. The only ribs you like get soaked in barbecue sauce, so let me grill you and burn you a bit more til you're well done. You'tre just like my chips; baked. You think you can toy with us, well' we've all had it. God forgive the poor child who has you as a parent." "Him, a parent? Who would lower themselves to be with such a horrible jerk?" Kate said, who had been the most hurt when Jake became such a huge fountain of mean, spewing unfair, painful remarks about people while flaunting his superiority. After a year of that, everyone on his team were done with him. "Kate...I...I said I was sorry," Jake tried to explain. "Then you turned around took shots at Sam. Say what you want, I no longer give a damn. But stay the hell away from my man! Before I break you, like the gingerbread man!" "Nice rhyming," Robert said, finally speaking up again. "Your man?" Sam pointed out what she said and Kate blushes. "I misspoke. Shut up! I meant my friend, but it didn't rhyme as well," Kate vehemently denies his allegations. "Tsk, tsk, Kate. So tsundere of you," Max says. "Max, be quiet or I'll tell Zac who dressed him up in a skirt the last time he was unconscious!" Kate exclaims. Max shut up instantly, but Zac looks at him, "You didn't have it match my stockings...." Zac begins to cry, though jokingly. Jake chuckles, "Almost as embarrassing as when you guys cried like girls. I didn't swallow that sppon, guys." "No, no, no, no, no, shut up! Never again! Ew, ew EW!" Robert covers his ears and rocks back and forth in the fetal position. Max shudders, "Who eats.....bottles of.......mayo......Ech. Apple sauce......blech!" Max almost pukes, and Zac looks terrified. Jake walks up to Robert and smacks him, "Screw you, man. We were friends back in the day, now you treat me like this. Write me like this. Make me break 4th walls like this." Robert responds with a line so horrifically offensive both to Jake and everyone in ear shot, that it was bleeped out and never put even into word form. Jake stood there, speechless, as Robert walks away from him with a smirk. "So, destroyed his self-esteem. Who's next?" Robert said, cheering up. The last person to get off of the bus was a smiling young man, "Hey, come on guys. Stop the drama. We need to work together to win!" Chris chuckled at this, but Webly ignores him, "Otherwise, we won't last lon-" Webly trips over the last step on the bus, falling face first into the dusty, dirty parking lot ground in front of him. It was then the Veterans noticed something wrong. The parking lot was covered in dust and dirt, even though they just just driven in. Hadn't they? Chris walks past Webly towards the other bus, "Alright, alright. Twenty-one Veterans, yadda yadda. Lots of history, some bad blood," Chris motions to Jake, "We have twenty-one new faces, abnd hopefully they can bring in some major drama! Fresh Starters, assemble!" No noise comes from the bus, nor any movement seen, "I said get the **** out here!" The door slowly creaks open, and a wave of fog-like mist emanates from the bus. The first person to step off is coughing into their elbow, "Dammit, Toad. Don't set fireworks off inside the damb bus!" The person wore a uniform, a military one, and he looked uncomfortable in it, though it seemed worn in. "Austin, welcome. The first newbie to greet the Veterans. What an auspicious position. Make your team look good," Chris jokes around. Austin looks towards the enemy team and shrugs, "I don't have anything to say. I don't watch this show, honestly. I just wanted to get away from my parents for a bit." Austin calmly walks to his team's line, unaffected by the presence of the other team. A girl steps off of the bus next, Wearing a pink jacket covering a white blouse, she motions to the Veterans, "Hey, guys. Big fan, glad to meet you all." Zac squeals and jumps at her. She dodges his lunge and grabs him from behind, putting him into a full nelson, "Hey, Zac. What did I say about personal space?" Zac struggled to break free, "But Katie..." "Call me Chimmy, Zac," Chimmy tightens her grip on Zac, who begins to turn red. "Kay.....Okay!" Zac jumps back from her, rubbing his throat as air flows back into his lungs. A person with a microphone begins singing as he leaves the bus, "I'm so glad to be here! I finally get my chance! It's time to win it all!" "Flame, I swear I will automatically eliminate you if you ever sing in my presence except when asked. Understand?" Chris threatens. Flame reluctantly lowers the microphone, "Fine, fine. I didn't mean to make you jealous of these beautiful vocal talents of mine." Behind Flame, a shorter girl sneaks past him, trying to avoid being seen, "Fluffy, you alright?" Flame turns and asks her, and she screams in surprise, knocking him to the ground, "Ow! Darn it, girl!" Fluffy looks hurt, "Oh, Flame, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Flame laughs it off, "It's alright. Just relax. It's your first time on national television, I get it. You get used to the spot light, trust me..." Despite his reassurance, Fluffy notices the camera and passes out, going pale from head to tail. A person holding a laptop computer in their arms gracefully steps around the duo, "Name's Gerard. One sec, winning another match in League. Oh, friend requests on FB? Sweet. Jax, huh? Oh right, teammate. Meh..." "Gerard, welcome buddy! I'd take your laptop from you, but why bother? Most of the challenges will take place in areas without wifi. Get used to being offline, boy," Chris explained. Gerard shrugs at this, "I don't ''need ''the Internet. Okay?" His laptop loses one of its bars, "Oh god, not in the middle of the China Season! I haven't finished downloading the latest season of Total Drama! No!" Chris merely shakes his head at the embarrassing display. Someone small jumps off the bus laughing all the way, "Come on, bro! You don't need the net; you've got friends in us! Weve got over nine thousand ways to kil time! No need to fret." Austin rolls his eyes, "Oh great, another Internet nerd." Jacob looks in his direction, "You say something?" Austin shakes his head, "No, nothing. Just keep it down a bit; I like to read and I'd need you to be quiet at times." Jacob loudly replies, "Sure bro, I can keep it down!" He winks at Gerard, who smirks at Jacob's jibbing. Before Austin could respond with a witty or snide remark, the next Fresh Starter walks off the bus, clutching a laptop to his chest. In his right hand, he had a 3DS connected to the local wifi as he sped through his yahoo inbox. In his left hand, he held a new cell phone with 4G internet, googling pictures of kittens. He didn't even look up from his duties, walking past Jacob and Gerard, silently mumbling to himself about the release of the latest episode of some music battle. Jax almost walks directly into a telephone pole, but before he harms himself, two long, slender arms redirect his path towards his team. A kindly looking woman stands behind him, "Oh, dear. He's such a handful..." She sighs, but when she notices the rest of her team, she immediately picks herself up, "Hey, guys. Don't worry; Jay here will do her best to look out for you all." Just as she says this, Jax trips over a speed bump and his laptop flies to the parking lot ground, breaking into a million pieces. His phone also hits the ground and makes a crater when it hits. "Oh god, not Nokia!" Chris exclaims as Jax scrambles for his phone and laptop. Another girl strolls off of the bus, clutching in her hand a notebook with a pen in the rings. It seemed as if she had been writing on the bus ride here, and she waves to everyone, "Sorry I was a bit quiet the ride over here. Just writing about A Kingdom of Broken Dreams." Austin seems interested at this, "You write stories? Creative fiction?" Josie nods, "Yeah, it's fun to unwind. Too bad I get really ADD when I try to write. The silliest things distract me, like music or kittens, or accents." "Accents?" Gerard asks, somewhat confused. Before she could respond, Josie is interrupted by a blonde, smiling young man wearing a dark green jacket and jeans, while sporting a monocle, "Ah, yes, I do enjoy American literature. Your use of the words colour and armour amuse me," Before anyone could respond, he takes the monocle off, flicks it away, and whips out a cup of hot tea, sipping it like a gentleman, "Just kidding, hahaha! Name's Lee, and I-" Someone pokes him from behind, and he screams like a dying girl, throwing his tea all over Josie, who yells at the burning hot tea striking her arms. Lee turns around and notices another guy behind him, holding an adorable orange kitten who looks up at Lee longingly, "He wanted to ride off the bus with you." "Ah, yes, Little Skittles is our favorite little kitty contestant," Chris explains. "One of our teammates is a cat?" Chimmy asks, rightly confused. Jay shrugs, "Good for morale, I suppose? At least he's a quiet and good boy," She says this as she scratches behind the cat's right ear, who meows like a bird. Josie is unable to contain her aws as she uses all of her willpower not to hug the blond british boy in front of her or the adorable kitten who gives her a thumbs up, "You can pet meh! :3" "What!? He talks, too!?" Josie exclaims shocked. "I'm a dinokitteh! Of course I cans! Meowrawr!" The kitten meows, the end sounding like a baby dinosaur trying to sound scary. "Awwwwww!" Josie snuggles the kitten in her arms, petting him. Little Skittles begins to happily purr in her arms. Robert whispers to Chris, "Why is my cat here? How did you even..." "Your friend brought him," Chris answers, saying it very cryptically. The guy formerly holding the kitten introduces himself, "Name's Lulu. Excited and nervous to be here, but I imagine that is all of us. I'll just be over here," Lulu stays a considerable distance from the rest of his team, casually observing their body movements and interactions. A tall young adult runs past his teammates, a rainbow trail following him, "MTDM is here to rock this party!" MTDM runs around, smiling widely and spreading rainbows. "Did he eat like, a milion skittles before he came here?" Jacob asks, looking at the spectacle. "Don't eat meh! D: 3; " Skittles meows, pressing himself into Josie's chest to hide himself from Jacob. Josie comforts him by talking gently to him in a hushed tone. Jay welcomes MTDM to the team, "Glad to see another face of someone delighted to just being here." Chimmy observes this meeting, "Jay's so kind..." In the confessional, Chimmy sighs, "She is so going to lose this game hard. Most likely it'll be painful to watch." Suddenly, a bowl of Oatmeal crawls out of the bus. Literally crawls. Every other competitor stares at this incredibly disturbing bowl of Oatmeal as it crawls up next to MTDM. "What on Earth...?" Gerard asks. Jax lowered his hipster shades that he totally wears at night, "Mother of God...." "Oatmeal, yes. Technically, Oatmeal was in the original three seasons. This is a different bowl, however!" Chris announces. "Really? Another gimmick character?" Jacob asked, looking from the talking cat to the bowl of breakfast. "Your mom's a gimmick!" Skittle replies, hissing at Jacob. "We get a talking cat AND a bowl of oatmeal? Somehow, I think this is biased against us," Flame points out, reluctant to question the host. "Quiet or I'll expel you from the competition before it even begins. I will edit you out of the entirety of the series, you hear me!" Chris exclaims. Flame immediately shuts himself up, beads of sweat falling from the sides of his head. A somewhat short person is seen stumbling inside the bus, "Oh, sorry!" The voice sounds both concerned and intimidated. "Oh, forward, aren't you?" A girl's voice is heard, replying in a teasing tone. "N-n-n-n-no! I swear I fell! I tripped on my shoelaces, and I landed on your uh...." The first voice tries to explain himself. "Don't pretend for me, honey. You just have to ask. I like you," She replies flirtatiously, and the next Newbie jumps out of the window, breaking the glass, shattering it. He lands on his feet and hands, and screams as a piece of glass gets lodged in his hand. "Ahhhh!" The young man screams as he clutches his hand to his chest. "Snoos!" Robert exclaims, running over to see him. He rips the glass out of his friend's hand as uncarefully as possible, "The heck are you doing here!? And whwy did you bring Skittle!?" Snoos shrugs, "I needed the money. Plus, I'm getting a break from my family." Robert thinks back to Jesus's family, "Oh, lordie. About time." "Get back to our team!" Dakota grabs Robert by the collar and pulls him away from his hometown friend. Before anyone could interject, a girl steps off of the bus. She is wearing a pink mini-skirt, a pink top, pink shoes and socks. What little parts of her body she bothered to cover are overwhelmingly pink. Elimination Table